Romeo and Juliet of Forks
by MilaCullen26
Summary: Esme odia a Renee por intentar seducir a Carlisle. Renee odia a Esme por tener la vida perfecta. Un odio basado en la envidia llega hasta limites insospechados al intentar separar el amor que se ha creado entre los hijos de las familias, pero a pesar de todos los problemas el destino es mas fuerte que cualquier mala intención. Todos Humanos. EdxBe - AlxJaz - RosxEm
1. Prologo

**Declaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía, la historia esta basada únicamente en la problemática del odio entre las familias del libro de William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta.

**Summary:**

Historia inspirada en Romeo y Julieta.

Esme odia a Renee por intentar seducir a Carlisle.

Renee odia a Esme por tener la vida perfecta.

Un odio basado en la envidia llega a límites insospechados al intentar separar el amor que se ha creado entre los hijos de las familias, pero a pesar de todos los problemas el destino es más fuerte que cualquier mala intención.

**Prologo:**

Digan lo que digan tu siempre seras mía,

aunque el mundo lo impida,

aunque tus padres los prohíban*.

* * *

*: Frase de William Shakespeare.

Pueden encontrar la historia en Mi Blog: milasfanfics . blogspot . com


	2. Los Primogénitos

**Declaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía, la historia esta basada únicamente en la problemática del odio entre las familias del libro de William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta.

**Capitulo 1:**

**Los primogénitos**.

Forks; Washington.

Un pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios, donde las nubes son la presencia más común en el cielo, vivían don familias tan diferentes una de la otra como lo eran el sol y la luna.

Los Swan, eran una familia acomodada gracias al trabajo como abogado que tenía el Sr. Charlie Swan, quien se había casado con Renee Dwyer, una elegante y hermosa mujer que lo único que deseaba era el dinero y el reconocimiento de las demás familias de Forks.

Y la familia Cullen, una familia unida y reconocida por el trabajo de médico del Dr. Carlisle Cullen quien se había casado con Esme Platt, una mujer hermosa y de gran corazón conocida por todo el pueblo gracias a su bondad.

_24 de Mayo / 1991_

-¡Estoy harta! ¡Me siento una inútil invalida!- grito Renee subiendo las escaleras de su ostentosa mansión.

-Tranquilízate Renee, puedes caer de la escalera- intentó tranquilizarla Charlie.

-Si que caiga ayuda a sacarme a esta niñata, por mi mejor- escupió Renee.

Charlie no supo que decir, no sabía cuando la hermosa mujer con la que se había casado se había convertido en esa mujer cínica he insensible que llevaba en su vientre a su primogénita.

-te recuerdo que tu estuviste de acuerdo en tener hijos-le reclamo Charlie con voz inexpresiva.

-ya no puedo hacer nada, sólo esperar a que nazca la escuincla para poder volver a mi vida-dijo Renee mientras subía a su habitación.

Odio. Era el único sentimiento que sentía en esos momentos, creía fervientemente que su destino debió ser otro, ella tenía que casarse con Carlisle Cullen y así ser conocida y envidiada por todos, pero no, ese destinó le había tocado a Esme, quien fue su mejor amiga en la universidad, pero ahora se había convertido en su peor enemiga por tener la vida que ella siempre había deseado.

Paciencia. Debía tener paciencia, no importaba que las dos mujeres estuviesen esperando a los primogénitos de las familias, en cuanto nacieran los niños ella sería libre para poder seducir a Carlisle, después de todo el no podría negarse a estar con ella.

_20 de Junio / 1991 _

-¡Ahhhhhh!- grito Esme en la sala de partos, a su lado su esposo y el amor de su vida el Dr. Carlisle Cullen daba instrucciones a todos a su alrededor.

-lo estas haciendo muy bien, mi vida. Falta poco- le tranquilizo con voz amorosa.

Después de un duro trabajo de parto, llego al mundo un hermoso pequeño de vivaces ojos verdes y una mata de cabello cobrizo, fue tan tranquilo como su madre quedandose dormido plácidamente cuando lo pusieron al lado de la mujer.

-es perfecto- susurro Esme con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es mi pequeño Edward- anuncio Carlisle con orgullo.

-nuestro pequeño, Edward Anthony Cullen Platt- le regaño Esme con amor mientras besaba la frente de su hijo.

_13 de Septiembre / 1991_

-¡Maldición! ¡Sáquenla! ¡Mierda! - grito Renee en la sala de partos.

-tranquilízate Renee, el medio ya viene- le hablo Charlie intentando calmarla.

-¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Yo soy la que se esta desgarrando por dentro! ¡¿Pero que coño esta haciendo ese médico?! ¡Sáquenla! -vocifero la mujer llamando la atención de todos, antes no le hubiese molestado que todos la vieran, pero ahora no estaba en su mejor momento, con la frente sudorosa y el rostro rojo por el dolor y el esfuerzo no se veía tan hermosa como era.

-Buenos Días familia Swan, soy el Dr. Turner, vamos a traer a esta pequeña al mundo-hablo un hombre bajó y rechoncho con un gran bigote poblado.

-Gracias doctor-agradeció Charlie, ignorando la mirada de asco con la que su esposa veía al Dr. Turner.

Después de un parto lleno de maldiciones, insultos y uno que otro golpe, nació una pequeña bebita de ojos color chocolate y una mata de pelo caoba.

-Mi Bella- susurro Charlie cuando la tuvo en sus brazos.

-¿Bella? Su nombre es Isabella-dijo Renee agotada.

-Es Isabella Marie Swan...

-Dwyer-término Renee de decir.

Charlie odiaba el haberle dado una madre como lo era Renee, su hija era su nueva adoración y el trabajaría duro para hacerla feliz.

-Si, y yo le diré Bella- anuncio Charlie con un tono de voz que no daba opción a discutir.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Encuentra esta historia en Mi Blog: **_**_milasfanfics . blogspot . com_**


	3. Amor en la guardería

**Declaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía, la historia esta basada únicamente en la problemática del odio entre las familias del libro de William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta.

**Capitulo 2:**

**Amor en la ****guardería**.

-¡Isabella, Rosalie bajen en este momento!-grito Renee en la base de las escaleras.-Si no bajan en este momento, no las llevare a la guardería.

-¡Ya voy mami!-grito la voz de la pequeña.-¿Tomo me veo?-pregunto con su voz de campanillas.

-¡Ya!-grito otra voz.

-Rosalie, cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites si estas frente a otra persona-regaño Renee a la niña.

Rosalie Hale o Rose, como le decía Charlie, era la prima de Isabella que ahora vivía con la familia Swan desde la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, su madre era la hermana de Renee por lo que al ser su único familiar vivo la custodia de la niña paso a su tía.

-Lo siento, tía Renee-se disculpó la pequeña.

-Ya vámonos, debo recoger a la hija de los Brandon, además tengo que salir de compras-dijo Renee con fastidio.

Alice Brandon era la hija de la tercera familia más adinerada del pueblo, la pequeña era tan vivaracha y alegre que sólo alguien de su edad podía tolerar, por eso se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Isabella y Rosalie.

-Si mami-susurro Isabella ruborizándose.

-Si tía- susurro Rosalie.

Se subieron al auto último modelo que Charlie le había regalado en su cumpleaños, cuando ella lo acuso de no cumplir con sus caprichos, recorrieron algunas cuadras hasta llegar a la casa de los Brandon, donde una pequeña niña de ojos color miel y cabello negro las esperaba emocionada.

-¡Hola!-saludo la pequeña al entrar al auto.

-¡Hola Ali!-saludaron las pequeñas a su amiga. -¿Vendas Pol nosotras a la salida?-pregunto Isabella cuando estacionaron frente a una pequeña casa con un jardín lleno de flores.

-Si, las recogeré y las dejaré en la casa con Ángela-respondió Renee.

La única persona que toleraba la personalidad de Renee era la Nana de Isabella y Rosalie, una anciana de 65 años que había criado a Renee cuando era niña, ahora vivía con la familia Swan y se encargaba de cuidar a las niñas cuando Renee se desentendía de ellas.

-Adiós- se despidieron las niñas corriendo hasta la guardería.

.

-¿Están listos chicos?-pregunto Esme tocando la puerta.

-¡Si capitán estamos listos!-gritaron dos voces infantiles en la habitación.

-Vamos niños, llegarán tarde a la guardería-los apresuro la mujer.

-Yo ya etoy listo, mami. Pero Emmett no quele ir-acuso el pequeño Edward cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿Y porque no quiere ir Emmett?-pregunto Esme al entrar en la habitación y ver al pequeño niño con los brazos cruzados sobre su cama.

-No le guta etudiar-susurro Edward a su madre.

-Baja Cariño, espérame en la sala-le pido Esme besando la frente de su hijo que asintió obediente. Cuando se quedaron solos Esme camino hasta sentarse en el suelo frente al niño. -¿Por que estas así, Emmy?-pregunto con voz dulce.

-Quisela que mi mami etuviera aquí-susurro El Niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

-tu mami siempre va a estar contigo corazón, desde el cielo ella te vigila todos los días, y te arrulla y protege todas las noches-lo consoló Esme.

Emmett Cullen, era el hijo del hermano de Esme, el y su esposa habían tenido a Emmett en un momento crítico de su matrimonio debido a que su esposa tenía cáncer, por ello el hermano de Esme abandono a su esposa y a su hijo, dejando a la mujer enferma al cuidado de un niño de 6 años, meses después de que los abandonara la mujer falleció, por ello la custodia de Emmett era ahora de Esme, por ser la única familiar conocida de su hermano.

-¿Enselio?-pregunto Emmett con los ojitos brillantes.

-Si Emmy, ella siempre esta contigo, por eso no puedes hacer travesuras-dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-eta bien-respondió El Niño con una sonrisa inocente.

-Vamos que Edward nos esta esperando-respondió Esme tomando la mano del niño y bajando las escaleras.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-pregunto Edward cuando los vio bajar las escaleras.

-Si cariño, suban al auto, aún falta recoger a Jasper- ordeno Esme con una sonrisa.

Los niños corrieron hasta el auto familiar Cullen para ir hasta la casa de su mejor amigo, condujeron durante 5 minutos hasta llegar a una casa igual de lujosa que la de los Cullen donde un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados los esperaba.

-¡Jazz!-saludaron los niños.

-Hola-respondió el pequeño con voz tierna. De los tres niños, Jasper siempre se había caracterizado por ser el más calmado.

-Es muy bonito- alabo Edward cuando se encontraron frente a la pequeña casa.

-si mi amor, ya bájense, deben estar a punto de empezar-apuro Esme despidiéndose de los niños.

-¿Nos lecogelas?-pregunto Emmett con ojitos asustados.

-claro que si, cuando los recoja iremos al parque-prometió Esme levantado la mano derecha.

-Adiós-se despidieron los niños corriendo a su salón.

.

-Buenos días niños, yo soy la Sra. Duper y seré su maestra este año-saludo una mujer anciana alta y rechoncha.-Quiero que se hagan amigos de sus compañeros de puesto, ya que esos serán sus mesas durante todo el año.

En el fondo, 4 niños estaban dándole la mano a su compañero de mesa.

-¡Hola, soy Rosalie Hale, pelo todos me dicen Rose y teno 6 años!-saludo la pequeña rubia con sus ojitos azules brillando de emoción.

-Yo soy Emmet Cullen, pelo me dicen Emmy y también teno 6-saludo El Niño sonriendo encantado por la niña.

A su lado otros pequeños estrecharon sus manos.

-Soy Edward Cullen, pelo me puedes decir Eddie y teno 6 años- saludo el pequeño de cabello cobrizo.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan, pelo me dicen Bella, también teno 6-sonrió la niña ruborizándose.

En frente la pequeña de cabello azabache esta abrazada a su compañero.

-Yo soy Alice Brandon, pelo me dicen Ali, teno 6 - saludo la niña con una gran sonrisa, mostrando 6 de sus pequeños dedos. Jasper, a su lado estaba muy sorprendió por que una niña lo había abrazado.

-¿Etas bien?-pregunto la pequeña asustada. -Si, me llamo Jasper Withlock, pelo dime Jazz y yo también teno 6-respondió El Niño con voz tímida.

La clase paso en medio de dibujos, juegos y muchas risas, los niños se convirtieron rápidamente en amigos y toda la clase se la pasaron juntos. En ellos se había creado una conexión muy especial, ese sentimiento de que te "gusta"un niño se había apoderado de sus corazones.

-Los espero mañana, niños-se despido la Sra. Duper con una sonrisa.

-¡Adiós Sra. Duper!-se despidieron los niños a coro. Los 6 niños salieron tomados de las manos al jardín para esperar a sus padres.

-Nos velemos mañana ¿Cielto? -pregunto Alice abrazando a Jasper.

-¡Siiii!-gritaron los niños felices.

-Isabella, Rosalie, Alice, vámonos-ordeno la voz de Renee.

-¿Quienes son estos niños?-pregunto con fastidio.

-Son mis niños-respondió la voz de Esme.

-Que les parece, pero que coincidencia-escupió Renee mirando con asco a la otra mujer.

-No metas a los niños en esto, Renee-amenazo Esme.

-saca a tus escuincles de mi vista-dijo Renee con odio.

-Vamos niños-dijo Esme tomando a los niños de la mano y metiéndoos al auto.

-vamos, ya tengo que irme-ordeno Renee a las niñas.

Las dos familias se subieron a sus respectivos autos rumbo a su hogar; Esme, con el señor fruncido, pensaba en que podría hacer para alejar a sus niños de esa mujer; Renee se regodeaba en su satisfacción al ver la cara de odio de la otra mujer, era como si en el fondo supiera cual era su plan para conquistar a Carlisle.

-llegamos-dijo Renee abriendo la puerta para que las niñas se bajarán, al segundo de que la última de ellas cerró la puerta, Renee arranco.

-Me gusta Emmy-confeso Rose.

-A mi me gusta Jazz-dijo Ali con una sonrisa.

-Y a mi Eddie-sonrió Bella.

Todas rieron felices al entrar en la casa, esperaban con ansias ver a los niños al otro día.

.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Carlisle enfadado.

-tranquilo amor, cambie a los niños de horario para no encontrarnos con esa mujer-le explico Esme.

Después de pensarlo de camino a la casa, se había convencido de que era lo mejor, debía alejar a sus niños de esa mujer, ella planeó cambiar a Edward y Emmett, pero el pequeño Jazz no quería quedarse sólo, por eso cambió con ellos.

-tienes razón, cariño. No puedo creer lo que hace esa mujer-respondió Carlisle abrazando a su esposa.

-lo importante es que estamos juntos-dijo Esme besando a su esposo.

-siempre estaremos juntos-declaro Carlisle con profundo amor.

.

-¡La odio! Esa maldita mujerzuela se veía tan feliz con su maridito, pero la voy a destruir, quitare esa patética felicidad de sus ojos-proclamo Renee al llegar a casa.

No había contado con que Esme cambiaría a sus niñatos de horario, y ella sabía perfectamente que lo había hecho para alejarlos de ella, pero lo que Esme no sabía era que Renee tenía mucha paciencia, podía llegar a tener tanta que lo esperaría los años que fuese necesario. El reconocido abogado Charlie Swan no tenía muchas oportunidades para pasar con su hija, pero cuando las tenía no desaprovechaba un segundo.

-¿Nos llévalas a la escuela, papi?-pregunto su Bella. -Si pequeña, y también te recogeré-le anuncio con entusiasmo.

-¡Siiiii!-grito emocionada su niña. Se subieron a su auto junto con Rose y salieron en busca de la pequeña Alice, que fiel a su rutina ya los esperaba en la puerta de su casa.

-¡Charlie!-grito Alice cuando lo vio.

-Hola pulguita- saludo Charlie con una sonrisa.- Vamos a la escuela.

.

-Buenos días niños, quiero darles una noticia, desde hoy en adelante, sus compañeros, Edward y Emmet Cullen, y Jasper Withlock ya no estarán con nosotros-anunció la maestra.

-Owww, no podemos ver a los chicos-sollozo Alice.

-tanquila Ali, tal vez los volvamos a ver-intento consolarla Bella sin éxito.

-Si, tal vez-repitió Rose a su lado con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
